


Midnight Kicks

by bela013



Series: We Could Have Had It All [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody has fears. Some are luck enough to have someone to share them with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Kicks

The door creaks open. There is the sound of even and precise foot steps. The bed whines for the new added weight. I know who it is. And if he has come to me in his own volition, I won't ruin it by rushing things up.

Big calloused fingers interlink themselves with mine. We stay like this for a while. Me, pretending to be asleep and secretly enjoying the way his thumb rubbed my wrist. And him, sitting there, probably just staring at the window as he caresses me. All in peaceful silence, all until a sharp kick in my womb makes me whelp and sit up, scaring Stannis enough to make him jump out of bed and strait to the floor.

"Ow! For the love of...I'm your mother!" I suppose the moment ruined now. It was all inevitable. Having a father like Stannis would make even a unborn baby able to stop something akin to improper behavior.

"Cat? What's the matter?" poor man, hardly ever - if ever - comes for a little of attention from his wife and when he does, his own child puts a damper onto his plans.

"It's just the babe deciding that he wants some attention now." Stannis only nods, smoothing the bed lines before sitting at its side again. Which is good, I thought he was going to leave after I literally scared him out of my bed.

Silence sets again before the babe start a new round of kicks, making me wince at the strength of his wee feet.

"May I ?" his gaze is trained on my swollen stomach. And the hand that was caressing me in what felt ages ago was now still in mid air, half waiting for my denial.

"Of course you may." not waiting for me to change my mind, his hand lands exactly where the babe's kicks are being planted. But it soon resides to a softer thing, almost a pat from the within me.

"I have no idea how to care for a son, Cat." his voice is small and in his place I can see the child he once was, not the iron willed lord that he is.

"Much less for a daughter...What if we have a daughter?!"

And it's my turn to try to sooth him, just like he did with our already ructions babe. To bring him close enough to rest his head in the hollow of my neck and with contempt, still feel his hand above my stomach.

"Well, if we have a son, I'm sure you two will have a pleasant time when you teach him everything you know about sailing. After all, you are the Maester of Ships, so who better to teach our boy about the ways of the sea?"

"And daughters? What am I to do with daughters?" and there is a little more than mere curiosity in his tone, but even still, he doesn't move a inch away from me

"I'm sure you'll do fine with a daughter too. You can read her books. Or maybe give her a goshawk, just like the one you told me had when you were a boy."

"Proudwing?"

"Exactly. Any daughter would be delighted to receive such a gift from her lord father." as his fingers made round motions, the babe seamed to have fallen asleep and I was starting to fell rather sleepy myself.

"Stay with me, Stannis?" with a nod, we're under my bed's linen. His face buried in my hair and hand firmly placed over our unborn child.

**Author's Note:**

> It's amazing. Whenever I have something that I have to write, I don't want to write it. But since the last one was a one shot, I had to make another. And I still know it's crack, no need to tell me.


End file.
